User talk:Mooter/create-a-skill/archy1
Energy bomb has the potential to do like, 1200 damage =\--TahiriVeila 19:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Epic eh :D? solo HA spike is ftw Mooter - talk | 19:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::2s recharge rupt? 5e 80pt AoE heal? maintainable invulnerability to death? You're crazyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy--TahiriVeila 19:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Let izzy nerf them :\ although i nerfed Energy bomb i ASSUME SOMEONE could rupt it within it's 5 seconds. unless you GoS it.. Mooter - talk | 19:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Or Conc/MoR it so it needs a PD, or aegis it--TahiriVeila 19:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Tharrr... nerfed them so they're slightly more realistic except for Mesmer Elite i really think they need one like this Mooter - talk | 19:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, just bring a team of ele's to all cast Energy Bomb, can't rupt them all. Shorten recharge with QZ and Serpent's and weapon sets, and spike something all the time. GG. --'-Chaos-' 20:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) lolsweepingstrike. KD + Crip + 14/s scythe attack umad?--TahiriVeila 16:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : No wai! sweeping strike is mad gud is 3 folks are bundled :D Mooter - talk | 17:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Unconditional AoE KD + Crip with a 1/4s time. Fair and balanced, just like fox news!--TahiriVeila 17:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Exactly, SUCK ON THAT Energy Bomb Eles!! Mooter - talk | 17:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::: ^ i manage to balance my own skills Mooter - talk | 17:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OMG, adrenaline based 4s KD shock + daze on an 8s rehcarge? Now i know you're just plain out of it--TahiriVeila 17:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Also way to EC me 3x in a row -_---TahiriVeila 17:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : Err.. EC? <-- wtf is that and also while im relooking my skills to make them realistic what and how should i nerf a few of these. Mooter - talk | 17:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::EC = edit conflict--TahiriVeila 17:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Ahhhh, those are annoying >_> and i "think" i fixed Uber shock as for the derv one i havnt a clue Mooter - talk | 17:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::For the ederv elite, change it to 10e, 1s cast. Removed the enchantment energy gain. Should be fine that way, way for dervs to get KD without being stupidly broken. For the shock, make it 8 adren, 25r, remove the damage and daze--TahiriVeila 17:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Opinions Say em yo Mooter - talk | 18:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :We want Izzy back, down with Mooter. --'-Chaos-' 18:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :: D: no wai he's locked up gud. Mooter - talk | 18:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::So should you be. --'-Chaos-' 18:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::But then what will happen to all my uber skillz ? Mooter - talk | 18:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::We burn them on a crucifix upside down. --'-Chaos-' 18:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: Is it okay if i find that slightly kinky? =\ Mooter - talk | 18:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::No. It means you're sick and twisted. Welcome to the emoclub. You can start by cleaning around in the corners where the idiots /wrist themself. --'-Chaos-' 11:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) change the nec sig to 1s cast, 15s recharge and make it affected summoned creatures so it's minions + spirits--TahiriVeila 19:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : 15 seems much for +15 energy =\ Mooter - talk | 19:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Tie it to SR, nec's have broken emanagement as it is--TahiriVeila 19:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Charitable was Togo is O.O. Also, no Togo. He is bad, make it someone else. Burn Togo with fire!-- $ɧor₮ talk 11:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : Who charitable :o certainly not shiro, mind you those would be a cool ashes....Mooter - talk | 12:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Balance :Assassin's Determination: ... every time you hit target foe with an attack. Otherwise, lol Mo/A kiting. :Relentless Zeal: No health bonus. Could you imagine this + VSpirit + Locust's Fury? :Fox's Cunning: 5 15 Your next attack skill interrupts your target. If that target was casting a spell or chant, you gain 5 energy. Interrupts shouldn't be automatic, they should have some element of timing. Also, it would need to be able to pay for itself to see play. An excessive recharge would take it out of play, too. Also, suggest renaming to '''Lotus's Fury' to keep with naming conventions.'' :Devastating Scythe: 1 Inflicts Deep Wound condition ( seconds) if target foe is not enchanted, otherwise attacks all adjacent foes and deals + . With a half-second activation, it would be the most abused spike skill in game. Also, the additional damage was simply way too high. :Sweeping Strike: 5 15 Knocks down target foe. Knock down is one of the most powerful mechanics in the game. Add Cripple on top of that and this would become a required skill. Also, the activation should be the same as a normal attack. (Re: Any other knockdown in game.) :Eremite's Cunning: Rename to '''Mystic Cunning' to keep with naming conventions. (Mystic implies enchantments, Eremite's implies adjacent foes.)'' :Energy Bomb: Enchantment Spell. ... and you gain +2 energy regeneration for seconds. Broken concept, regardless. Easily interrupted 5 second cast would force it to be Shadow Form exclusive, basically. I'll continue on from here. I just noticed you updated and didn't want to leave these hanging. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the epic post :O Mooter - talk | 16:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : Changed Energy Bomb to still be IMBA but atleast managable other then 1200 damage spike and also gonna toss in a "In the area effect" limiting it's awesomeness :: Oh hai i didnt comment Mooter - talk | 16:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Your new Energy Bomb would still just be a farming skill, although now you wouldn't need Shadow Form. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Amplitude: Broken concept. Dancing Daggers for 100 damage + free Fast Casting? No thank you. :Frigidness: Broken concept. Chilling Winds requires investment in a different attribute for a reason. :Swelter: Broken concept. Because Fire Magic wasn't overpowered enough already? Savannah's every 12 seconds, good joke. :Innervate: Broken concept. Spam blind with 5e spells is a good joke. :Aggravating Taunt: ... That foe gains strikes of adrenaline. Adrenaline can be gained in points or strikes. Have to be clear. :Spiritual Agony: ... and all adjacent foes ... Would potentially eliminate Sways, but the damage at a nearby range was just too high. :Dwayna's Gaze: 10 The healing and damage potential is massive, especially on crowded maps. Also, suggest rename to '''Balthazar's Ribbon' stick to naming conventions.'' :Dwayna's Veil: Broken concept. Very broad counter that would likely see abuse on Monk secondaries in large-team maps. :Patient Intervention: End effect: Target ally and nearby allies are healed for all damage taken by target ally while under Patient Intervention. Strong anti-spike skill, but the damage potential would be ridiculous. Healing, on the other hand, wouldn't have a game-breaking effect against spike teams. :Death's Grip: Broken concept. Completely shuts down melee classes and requires quick, successive hex removals to counter the huge damage potential. :Signet of Gathering: Necromancers don't need more energy management, and if this was tied to any attribute but Soul Reaping it would see huge Secondary abuse in Minionways. :Song of Spirits: Chant. For 10 seconds, all allied spirits deal more damage and take less damage. As it is now, it's a non-elite OoU that would see serious abuse. :Heavy Shot: Bow Attack. Slow moving arrow. Knocks down target foe and deals + damage. Knock downs are a very powerful mechanic. Any non-elite knockdown should never be ranged without a serious drawback. Also, suggest rename to '''Weighted Shot' - "Heavy" implies Weakness.'' :Unstable Shot: Bow Attack. Deals + damage and inflicts Cracked Armor. You are knocked down. Deep Wound is too powerful of a condition to be applied almost unconditionally, and with a 50% miss chance the skill would never see play. :Jack of All Trades: Purely broken concept. I'll do more in a bit. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :: so i changed around the suggested and changed JoATMoN (lol abrv) and removed the ele enchants i didnt really like them either way so no big lose and not gonna fuss with them Mooter - talk | 17:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::With JoATMoN, I'd suggest raising the levels to 12, reducing the cost, and increasing the duration to make it maintainable. Make it a prep, too. It would allow for some interesting combinations and restrict Secondary use at the same time. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Charitable Was Togo and Destructive Was Shiro are both broken concepts. DwS would make prots like SoA and Spirit Bond pointless. CwT would give E/Rts a huge buff with just the healing alone, not to mention the retarded energy gain. :Exhausting Rampage: Needs to be re-worked as an IMS/IAS. As it is now, Frenzy would be unplayable in tandem and an IAS is a dozen times more valuable to a warrior than a damage increase. :Enchanter's Adversary: 8 ... You gain strikes of adrenaline. If the warrior doesn't gain adrenaline, he would have to make an auto-attack to move into a chain. This just smooths out the operation. Also, a 25 second recharge is far too limiting, especially on an adrenaline skill. That's it for now. I went through the entire list. If I didn't comment on a skill, that means that I think it would function fine the way it is. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :: Someone care to check again? i've reworked a few and added Mending Flame Mooter - talk | 17:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Revitalizing Flame Projectile?--TahiriVeila 12:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, i suggest at least a 2s cast time on the necro rez. Instant cast rez is broken even if they bring you up with 0 energy--TahiriVeila 12:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: A 2sec touch o.O ?Mooter - talk | 13:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC)